


In Mourning

by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Self-Indulgent, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, The Lifestream (Compilation of FFVII), i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: Tifa lays in bed in the Forgotten City, remembering Aerith who had died right before their eyes hours prior.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	In Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's freezing in here.
> 
> I haven't written for FF7 in years and honestly, I wanted to write something quick out of boredom and feels.
> 
> I honestly wrote this for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the FF7 compilation. Also hella unbeta'ed and less likely to have been proofread more than once by me. I also hella don't care.

She couldn’t sleep in the bed the tiny abode offered them before their next move out of the Forgotten City. Her mind was still reeling from the passing of her closest friend, confidant and…

Squeezing her eyes shut brought a shiver over her body, goosebumps forming on her arms. The shifting in the bed from Cloud and Yuffie did not help her adjust to returning to sleep. Tifa could only relive Aerith’s final moments. Remembering Sephiroth’s surprising appearance as he descended down and Aerith’s smile on her face before she drew her final breath.

Yuffie's shrill shriek followed immediately afterward while Tifa gasped silently as she covered her mouth. The fight that ensued as Cloud set down the Ancient's lifeless form, felt as though she was going through the motions. She wasn’t given a chance to grieve for the loss of someone she respected, she was in a form of shock. Memories with the woman would flood through her unexpectedly as they fought another Jenova lifeform. 

_“I like it when you smile, please don’t look like that!”_ Aerith would say to her, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. Tifa would make the same comment to her and she would wave it off before stepping in tow with her, leaning into her strong physique.

“ _I know we’re looking for Sephiroth, but… let’s have a good time tonight!_ ” The emerald-eyed woman would say to her when they were in the Gold Saucer, dragging her to the Ghost Square. She didn’t have the heart to tell Aerith that she was afraid of anything scary, but realizing how cheesy everything was, she built up the confidence to ignore it. After all, the woman from the slums was persuasive.

Curling on her side and further into herself, the restless shifting from the other two beds had ceased. Not that Tifa noticed as she allowed the tears roll down her face and into the dusty pillow she slept on. She couldn’t tell if she was experiencing a hallucination by the way she heard a cooing sound that faintly sounded like it belonged to Aerith.

“You gotta continue on—if not for Cloud, do it for me.” 

Aerith’s voice sounded like an echo, despite it coming through too clearly for her liking. The tone forlorn, reminding her of when she told them of the fates that belonged to Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge when they were put into Shinra's holding cell together.

“Hm?!—” The pugilist attempted to roll onto her back to see who was behind her, but a cold hand covered her eyes. It smelled just like the lotion Aerith used whenever her hands got dry from holding her staff, magnolias.

“It doesn’t do you any good to worry about me, I did my part.” There was an exasperated huff before she felt the familiar warmth that only belonged to Aerith curling into the woman’s warmth and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“But you—how are you—” The hushed whispers were strained. It made no sense to the woman, not in the least. How was Aerith here?

“Don’t think too hard about it, and sleep.” Before Tifa could ask another question, there was a kiss pressed to her cheek. That brought warmth to her face, causing her to realize that the room they were in was drafty. She had been shivering earlier, but merely ignored it to generate her own heat.

“I won’t be here in the morning, but I’ll be watching over you,” Aerith replied softly, “Over all of you.” She reassured.

Before Lockhart could argue further, her mind decided to not have as many thoughts racing. Her body went limp as the feeling of sleep washed over her.

Morning would come soon enough.

\--

Waking up, their three-man party looked moderately refreshed, even though their eyes looked distant. Stretching her limbs as Cloud was going towards the bed Yuffie haphazardly had herself spread eagle in. Tifa wondered if she had a dream or if it was her mind playing tricks on her last night.

She did not want to think much about it before she went over to help Cloud in getting the young teen from Wutai up. It was time to continue their journey north to see what else brings their group.


End file.
